When Will You Realize
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: Jonah was never one to settle down, until she came into his life. - "Jonah, when will you realize you love me?"


**Congrats to everyone who entered my third contest, Random. Author Jasmine and scrittore18. Well, 39addict101, but she was just tossed in because she won by default. So, here is one of the two random one shots for scrittore18.**

Like bees buzzing around honey. Like vultures gathering around a carcass. That was how it was like for Jonah Wizard and the paparazzi. He was the honey. The carcass. Well, not a real carcass. More of the moving, living carcass. The sweet treat ants look for. Yes. He was the sweet treat for the ants. If only he was sweet. Instead he was stubborn. He made his fans wait for a whole year before a new album. He made his fan club shrink. Shrink down to one member.

 _"Jonah, when will you realize you love me?"_ She had a sugar sweet voice. Tender, loving eyes. She was amazing. Her auburn hair. Her emerald green eyes. How she smiled at him. She was his one girl fan club. Now, her voice kept playing. They had met several times. But only once as a fan club member. She had said those exact words to him. _"Jonah, when will you realize you love me?"_ And now, the words meant something. They meant the world to him. They truly had meaning. A meaning no one, not even Jonah, could describe.

 _The meaning was true love!_

* * *

Her hair seemed _redder._ Usually it was a tame reddish brown. Maybe it still was. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. Yes, that was it. Her eyes are playing tricks on her. Oh boy. Her cheeks were flushed. Everything was wrong. It had all started when she spoke eight magical words. _"Jonah, when will you realize you love me?"_ She had never meant for those little words to mean so much. She had only said them because, well, they're true. It was a spur of the moment. She had to tell him something truthful. It was the only thing that came to mind. _"Jonah, when will you realize you love me?"_ It didn't mean anything, did it? Of course it did. It probably meant everything to him. Those words had just slipped out, and now they mean something important. Something no one, not even she, could describe.

 _The meaning was love! True love!_

* * *

 _A sweet scent. And then a voice._

 _"Jonah, when will you realize you love me?" It was her voice. Her sugary sweet voice. The voice he kept replaying in his head._

 _Suddenly he saw the figure. She looked dazzling. Then she morphed into a monster._

 _"Jonah, when will you realize you love me?"_

Jonah woke screaming. He had seen her. She was in his dream. She was everywhere. He couldn't escape her. And now, just when he was about to fall in love, she found her way into his dream and morphed to a monster. When will he really realize he loves her. When?

* * *

She sat. Waiting. She knew something was going to happen. It always did. She had a sixth sense. A sense for knowing something was going to happen. Or was that a knack? Either way, she knew it was going to happen. They always came running back. To her. Always.

* * *

He rushed out the door. He just had to show her he was ready. The past few times it was fake. This time, he knew it was for real. No more using gangsta talk to tell her. This time had to be genuinely from the heart. Not from the heart of rap. From the heart of a person. His heart.

Would she even let him have _another_ chance? Would she be home? Would she have her door open like she did in the past? She had to. That was the girl she was. She waited for her guy. Even through the night. It was her waiting. Sitting and waiting. Watching the hours go by. She only slept when she knew he wouldn't try to come. Would she keep her old habits? Of course she would. Sinead Starling was no one to play with. With her it was an all or nothing kinda deal.

* * *

"Right on time," she muttered. She got up to meet Jonah at the door.

"Sinead, we need to talk." Jonah refrained from saying yo at the end of the sentence.

"About time," she told him. She'd been waiting for months. Just to see if he'd ever confess. Truly confess.

"I know we've had rough patches. Finally I realize." Jonah told her.

"Realize what? If you want to be good enough, you need to own up. Don't assume I know what you're talking about. Actually tell me." Sinead had had enough of his silly games. Was he any different from the time before?

"I've realized I love you." As soon as he said that, his mind hit the play on the sentence. _"Jonah, when will you realize you love me?"_ Now was the time. The time he realized. He realized he truly loved this girl.

"What makes you think I'm ready?" Sinead asked, slyly.

"You always have your door open to me! Always! There has never been a moment you're not ready! Please Sinead! I beg you to let me have another chance!"

"You've already had too many. This is the third time you've tried."

"They say the third times' a charm. Please." Jonah was pleading with all his might. The one girl. The one he thought he could really love. She was turning him down?

"Fine. If this doesn't work out, my door is closed. I've given you a fair warning. Now go. Pick me up at 7 tonight. I'll be waiting." Sinead finally gave in.

"Thank you. You will not be sorry." Jonah thanked her as he left.

"I bet I will be," Sinead muttered, watching him leave. All that was left to do was wait. She was all ready to go out. She didn't need to change for him. He was the one that needed to change.

* * *

 _7:00 PM._

Jonah pulled into her driveway at 7 sharp. Sinead came out wearing the same shirt and jeans she had been wearing earlier. Jonah, one the other hand, was wearing a polo with black jeans. At least they looked nice.

The car ride was tense with silence. Neither said a word. Nothing. Silence. It was as though there was nothing to say. There was truly a bunch they could've said, but neither broke the silence. It was like a funeral. A silent film. The only sound was the road noises. Other then that, it was dead.

* * *

"Well, what would you two lovebirds like to eat?" The waiter, Nia, asked.

"Oh, we're not together. I'll have the lemonade," Sinead replied quickly.

"Technically, we are together, just not dating. Watermelon iced tea for me." Jonah told the waiter.

"Oops! I'm sorry. I'll have those drinks for you in a minute." Nia blushed.

"Why did you have to say that?" Jonah hissed at Sinead.

"She needed to know. Plus this isn't going to work if you try to be technical." Sinead pointed out.

"Sorry!" Jonah said, exasperated, "I figured since you made me tell you what I realized, I had to be technical with the waiter. Sheesh!"

"That's different! You've had so many chances! This was one thing."

"I've only had three chances. Do you really think three is a ton? If so I'm out!"

"No, Jonah," Sinead whimpered, "don't leave. I love you. You coming back all these times, it meant something to me! Really it did! Please!"

"Fine. Only because you put it that way and I'm hungry." Jonah sighed. Sinead giggled at his remark. "You think it's funny don't you. Well this isn't." With that Jonah leaned over the table and kissed her. Sinead gasped. Jonah really did love her. It wasn't fake.

 _"Jonah, when will you realize you love me?"_ He realized. He truly realized. It wasn't fake. It wasn't. All the times before it was, but now, it's not! He loved her. She loved him. He realized.

* * *

 _Two years later!_

The garden was gorgeous. Nothing would make the night better. Nothing at all. Roses, daisies, tulips, crythansums, marigolds. All the flowers you could imagine. With a sunset background. It was truly spectacular.

They had been dating for two years. Nothing tore them apart. Nothing. It was young love. And now, at 20, Jonah felt like he wouldn't live without her. Tonight was special for them.

"Sinead," he started hesitatantly. He looked at her emerald eyes, sparkling like always. He smiled at her before continuing. "You make my life wonderful. You are gorgeous. I always want to be with you. Always. So, Sinead Sapphire Starling, will you, my love, marry me?"

"Jonah," Sinead was seconds away from tears. She had become so emotional over the years, and now with engagement on the line. "Yes! Jonah I will!"

She leapt into his arms. They kissed each other passionately, not wanting their moment to end.

* * *

 _Six years later!_

"Mommy, how did you met daddy?" Stellar Wizard asked her mom. Stellar looked just like Sinead, although her skin was darker.

Sinead looked at her daughters. Joanne had the brown hair like her father. Sinead smiled realizing how much these girls meant to her and Jonah. Stellar was only 5 1/2, but already knew so much. Joanne was 3. Jonah had wanted kids so badly. He thought life would be interesting. Indeed it was.

"Well, Stellar, that's a long, long story." Sinead told her daughter.

"Like Cinderella?" Joanne asked.

"No," Sinead smiled. "Even longer."

"Like the Clue Hunt?" Stellar guessed.

"Even longer than that. Love takes a long time."

And their love started with eight little words.

 _"Jonah, when will you realize you love me?" Sang Sinead's sugar sweet voice._

* * *

Okay! There it is. Took forever but it's here. Please leave a comment. Any ideas for a sequel, it will be dedicated to you!


End file.
